Grownish: College Days
by Fantasy Lover Kaylin
Summary: Zoey and her friends get to experience college a whoke new way. They get into trouble, they have exciting adventures and they fall in love. Luckily they have each other. Under Misc. TV b/c Grownish doesnt yet have its own catergory.


Hey! I watched Grown-ish Wednesday and absolutely fell in love! So much I had to start on a fanfic for it! I loved the entire atmosphere of the show. I can't wait for next week.

I don't own anything or anyone (unless I make up my own character or settings.)

Zoey was sitting in class trying to figure out why she was still there. She'd told her story, got called a monster (Thanks Aaron), and had practically become an overnight drug addict. She'd never even touched a pill that wasn't for a headache or hadn't been prescribed by a doctor. Now she was popping them like there was no tomorrow! But she still thought those twins were crazier. They were all kinds of messed up tbh.

She wasn't even remotely paying attention by now. She's being noticed by the guy of her dreams. Or more like she didn't notice that she was being noticed by the guy of her dreams.

At least one thing was for sure- she and Ana were friends once again and she had apologized for leaving her to fend for herself.

Zoey realized she had been zoning out for awhile and came back for reality to hear

Nomi say there was going to be a party tonight.

"You coming Zoe?"

"What?"

"To the party. You coming or what?"

"Oh... y-yeah sure. I guess it'll be fun since I've got no homework tonight."

"Great. We can get ready together in my room." Nomi said smiling.

"Okay twinnies. What about y'all?" Nomi turned to ask.

Both twins were quiet and Jazz spoke for both "Sure!"

""Okay! So we can all meet in the cafe lounge at 9? That fine with everyone?" Aaron said.

Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the group.

They dispersed and went to get ready.

The girls arrived at their dorm and quickly went to their rooms to grab all their stuff and headed up to Nomi's room. By the time they got finished there wasn't an ounce of space left for anyone to actually sit down.

"Girl! You don't have any better dresses?" Sky asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Zoey! Like shorter skirts or shorts or anything with even an ounce of cleavage? Where did you live? Amish country?!"

"No... I lived with an overprotective mother and father."

"Well we've got to get you some better and college party worthy clothing. These are just sad."

"Well what do you suggest I wear tonight?"

"This!" Nomi pulled out an outfit consisting of a short purple mini skirt and a bedazzled tank. "At least you have the shoes so we won't have to be out shopping for shoes."

"That's a really short skirt Nom." I said crinkling my nose at it.

"It's fine! It's cute and besides, it's not like you can see anything!"

"Yeah okay. I'm 100% certain you'd be able to see everything underneath that skirt. But since you've criticized everything else I've brought to wear, do you at least have an oversized jacket for me to wear over it?"

"Yeah sure if you really want one. You have amazing legs. Why not show them off?"

"Jacket please." Zoey snapped her fingers at Nomi.

"Woah. Okay little miss attitude!" Nomi laughed handing over a pleather jacket.

"Cool. Thanks!" Zoey smiled with victory.

An hour later they were all set to go and the journey to the cafe lounge had started.

They met the guys back at their regular spot in the cafe and walked out to Aaron's car. Thankfully he had a bigger car so it wasn't as tight as they thought it'd be.

"Okay so it'll take about 15 minutes to get there. What should we do until then?"

"Karaoke!!!" Ana yelled out, hand already moving towards the radio knobs.

"Um... sure." Jazz replied looking at her sister. _Who is this crazy ho?_

They waited for a new song to come on before they started the game.

They knew it before the words even came out: " _Said lil bitch, you can't fuck with me if you wanted to. These expensive, these is red bottoms, these is bloody shoes."_

"OOOOHHHHH!"

They all pointed at Sky to go first.

" _Hit the store, I can get 'em both_

 _I don't wanna chooseAnd I'm quick, cut a nigga hustleDon't get comfortable"_

She pretended to drop the mic and then pointed to Nomi.

" _Look, I don't dance nowI make money movesSay I don't gotta danceI make money move"_

Zoey was next.

" _If I see you and I don't speakThat means I don't fuck with youI'm a boss, you a worker bitchI make bloody moves"_

Ana jumped in before she even finished her verse.

" _Now she says she gon' do what to who?Let's find out and see, Cardi BYou know where I'm atYou know where I beYou in the club just to partyI'm there, I get paid a feeI be in and out them banks so muchI know they're tired of me"_ she yelled the lyrics so loud they were sure other cars could hear her.

"Damn girl! What you on?" Jazz said.

" _Honestly, don't give a fuck'Bout who ain't fond of meDropped two mixtapes in six monthsWhat bitch working as hard as me_?" Aaron started.

 _"I don't bother with these hoesDon't let these hoes bother meThey see pictures, they say goalsBitch, I'm who they tryna be_ " Zoey gladly went after him too hyped to stop.

" _Look, I might just chill in some BapeI might just chill with your booI might just feel on your babeMy pussy feel like a lakeHe wanna swim with his face_ _I'm like okayI'll let him do what he wantHe buy me Yves Saint LaurentAnd the new whipWhen I go fast as a horseI got the trunk in the frontI'm the hottest in the streetKnow you prolly heard of meGot a bag and fixed my teethHope you hoes know it ain't cheapAnd I pay my mama billsI ain't got no time to chillThink these hoes be mad at meTheir baby father want a bill_ " Ana, Sky and Dean all decided to chime in at the same time. And after that the rest of the car joined in.

" _Said little bitch, you can't fuck with meIf you wanted toThese expensive, these is red bottomsThese is bloody shoesHit the store, I can get 'em bothI don't wanna chooseAnd I'm quick, cut a nigga hustleDon't get comfortableLook, I don't dance nowI make money movesSay I don't gotta danceI make money moveIf I see you and I don't speakThat means I don't fuck with youI'm a boss, you a worker bitchI make bloody moves_

 _If you a pussy you get poppedYou a groupie, you a oppBet you come around my wayYou can't hang around my blockAnd I just checked my accountsTurns out, I'm rich, I'm rich, I'm richI put my hand above my hipI bet, you dip, he dip, she dipI say, I get the money and goThis shit is hot like a stoveMy pussy glitter as goldTell that li'l bitch play her roleI just drove off in a RollsI just came up in a WraithI need to fill up the tankNo, I need to fill up the safeI need to let all these hoes knowThat none of they niggas is safe_

 _I go to dinner and steakOnly the real can relateI used to live in the P'sNow it's a crib with a gateRollie got charms, look like frosted flakesHad to let these bitches knowJust in case these hoes forgotI just run and check the mailAnother check from Mona Scott_

 _Said little bitch, you can't fuck with meIf you wanted toThese expensive, these is red bottomsThese is bloody shoesHit the store, I can get 'em bothI don't wanna chooseAnd I'm quick, cut a nigga hustleDon't get comfortableLook, I don't dance nowI make money movesSay I don't gotta danceI make money moveIf I see you and I don't speakThat means I don't fuck with youI'm a boss, you a worker bitchI make bloody moves"_

WHOOOO!!!!" They all ended the song out of breathe from going in so hard.

"Okay. New game."


End file.
